The present embodiments relate to a hearing protection device for use in magnetic resonance devices.
With magnetic resonance examinations, for example, a noise-protection headset is used for noise reduction (e.g., for shielding the patient from sound waves) and for communication between a patient and operating personnel in charge of the magnetic resonance examination. For noise reduction, the noise reduction headset is provided with massive plastic elements on the ear pieces. This leads to the noise reduction headsets being heavy and also needing a large amount of space.
If such noise reduction headsets are used together with a head coil unit, this may lead to the noise reduction headset slipping from an intended position on the patient's head because of the small amount of space available within the head coil unit. In addition, as a result of this direct contact between the head coil unit and the massive noise protection headsets, an undesired sound transmission may occur.